


Algo dulce entre nosotros

by LynValo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Geniuses, Gifted (Movie), M/M, Mary Adler es Mary Rogers, Mary es hija de Steve, Peter es hijo biológico de Tony, Romance, Spider-Man: Homecoming - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: La hija de Steve irá a una nueva escuela, donde también asiste el hijo de Tony Stark. Así es como ellos se conocen.La atracción entre ellos se va dando, hasta que se convierte en algo más, en un sentimiento.¿Cómo pasó? Y más importante, ¿cómo lo tomarán sus hijos?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANTE* Habrá referencias a la película Gifted, principalmente porque de ahí tomo completamente el personaje de Mary, que será la hija de Steve, y que en la película es la sobrina de Frank (interpretado por Chris Evans). También habrá referencias a Spider-man: Homecoming. Pero aquí Peter es hijo biológico de Tony, por lo que llevará su apellido.
> 
> Tony sigue siendo Tony Stark, solo que sin ser IronMan. Y Steve sigue siendo Steve Rogers, pero sin ser un súper soldado.
> 
> Otra cosa: todavía no le mencionó en este capítulo, pero Steve tiene barba, aprovechando que en Infinity War la tendrá, para ir disfrutando de una vez jajaja

La alarma sonó, era hora de levantarse y comenzar con una nueva rutina. Sería el primer día en su nuevo empleo. Había planeado su mañana; ducharse, vestirse, despertar a Mary, mandarla a la ducha mientras él hace el desayuno y también prepara el almuerzo que ella se llevará, luego de que ambos desayunaran le ayudaría a peinarse, y antes de salir se aseguraría de que no faltara nada indispensable en la mochila de Mary, pues ese día también sería el primer día de clase en su nueva escuela. Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado.

Tres semanas antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, se habían mudado a Nueva York, y él, Steve, podía asegurar que su hija de siete años se adaptó mucho más rápido que él al nuevo ambiente. Tal vez también era sencillo de entender, ya que Mary estaba entusiasmada de estudiar en su nueva escuela, y a Steve esto le tenía un poco inquieto todavía, a pesar de haberlo discutido y pensado por mucho tiempo. Fue difícil para él, no estaba seguro de que aquella escuela sería lo mejor para su hija, hasta que ella misma le dijo que era lo que quería. Aun así se había preocupado, no tenía el dinero como para mudarse y pagar aquella escuela, pero entonces la escuela le ofreció beca completa a Mary, y amigos de Steve le ayudaron a encontrar su nuevo empleo y el departamento en que ahora vivían. Las cosas habían pintado bien para ellos después de haber pasado tan malos ratos, por lo que tomó las oportunidades que se le presentaron con tal de seguirle dando lo mejor a su hija. Y bien, hoy finalmente comenzarían.

 

—Mary, es hora — le habló a su hija, inclinándose un poco hacia la cama para que pudiese escucharle mejor. Mary se movió un poco, pero no parecía despertar por completo. Steve sonrió suavemente y llevó su mano a quitar los mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre los ojos de la niña — Vamos, tienes que ir a la escuela, ¿recuerdas? — con esas palabras, Mary abrió los ojos por completo, luciendo desconcertada por breves segundos, para después ponerse de pie aun sobre el colchón.

—¡Hoy iré a la escuela! — recordó con emoción, dándole una gran sonrisa a Steve.

—Así es — también le sonrió, contagiándose del entusiasmo de la niña — Ve a ducharte.

 

Sin que su entusiasmo le abandonara, Mary fue a la ducha. Steve caminó hasta la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno. Luego de que Mary se vistiera, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, mientras ella conversaba lo emocionada que estaba por ese día. Minutos después, recibieron una llamada de Sharon, por supuesto hablaría con Mary, deseándole un gran día en su nueva escuela. Steve dejó que su hija hablara con su madre mientras él recogía los platos de la mesa e iba por ambas mochilas para tenerlas listas; la de Mary, y la que él llevaría al trabajo.

Salieron de la casa con tiempo, y afortunadamente no les fue difícil conseguir un taxi. Durante el trayecto, Steve volvió a ponerse un tanto inquieto, pues en unos minutos dejaría por varias horas a Mary en una escuela llena de personas brillantes, donde compartiría clases con chicos mucho mayores que ella, donde aprendería a su nivel. Hace semanas les habían dado un recorrido por la escuela mientras les explicaban cómo trabajan, y por supuesto, la escuela era asombrosa, y le aseguraron que Mary estaría segura, que no debía de preocuparse, que además había – aunque pocos – otros niños cercanos a su edad.

Volteó su mirada a Mary, verla tan tranquila y feliz le ayudaba. Ella quiere esto, no quiere sentirse reprimida en una escuela promedio, quiere seguir aprendiendo. Y lo mejor es que también quiere seguir haciendo amigos, quiere jugar como cualquier otro niño de su edad, su gran intelecto no tiene qué intervenir con tener una niñez plena; por ello había querido asistir a un montón de actividades que surgieron en el verano, donde hizo amigos y se divirtió. Había sido un camino complicado para poder encontrar el equilibrio, y si Mary estaba feliz, todo estaría bien.

 

—Hey, espera — le dijo, algo divertido, pues en cuanto bajaron del taxi, Mary prácticamente había corrido queriendo entrar a la escuela — Olvidas la mochila.

—Oops — soltó una risita y regresó a hasta él.

—¿Y tampoco pensabas despedirte de mí?

—Lo siento, estoy emocionada — se disculpó mientras se colocaba la mochila tras la espalda. Steve se puso de cuclillas para quedar más a la altura de la niña.

—Lo entiendo — le sonrió, tratando de lucir lo más tranquilo posible — Pero prométeme que si algo no te gusta de aquí, si no te sientes cómoda, pedirás que me llamen y vendré por ti enseguida.

—Lo prometo, papá.

—De acuerdo — le abrazó, gesto que Mary inmediatamente le correspondió — En verdad espero que sea un excelente día para ti.

—Y para ti — le dijo Mary, poniendo sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas de Steve — Tu trabajo suena divertido, la pasarás bien.

—Tú igual la pasarás bien — le sonrió un poco más.

—Creo que ya debo de entrar.

—Claro — le dio un abrazo más, y cuando se separaron, dejó un tierno beso en la frente de su hija — Te amo.

—Te amo — le respondió con su radiante sonrisa.

 

Steve dejó de estar en cuclillas para ponerse bien de pie mientras veía cómo Mary entraba a esa escuela. Admiraba tanto su confianza y tranquilidad en este momento que para él era tan difícil y le llenaba de un poco de miedo. Se preguntaba si con el pasar de los años podría sentirse más tranquilo en situaciones como ésta, o si siempre querría estar ahí para Mary en cualquier momento, no sólo en los cambios o en momentos complicados. Miró alrededor, a los demás chicos que llegaban y entraban a la escuela, todos tan relajados como estaba Mary. Había algunos padres acompañándolos, a pesar de que la mayoría parecían ser adolescentes, tal vez se debía a ser el primer día de clase, o quizás es que es cierto que prefieren acompañarlos en todo momento posible.

Un auto se detuvo cerca de dónde él estaba, ya que se había quedado a la orilla de la acera, pero no le prestó mucha atención, gracias a que seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Fue hasta que las voces de los ocupantes del auto le distrajeron.

 

—Sí, papá — un joven repetía como por tercera vez, ahora saliendo del auto.

—Y si quieres vendré por ti cuando salgas — ahora decía un hombre, que se asomaba por la puerta que fue abierta, pero sin salir completamente.

—No es necesario — el chico le respondió, luciendo aburrido.

—Tienes razón — dijo el hombre, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios — Pero lo haré, son cosas que hacen los padres el primer día de clases.

—Está bien, como quieras — el joven rodó los ojos y caminó unos pasos, hasta acercarse a otro chico que ya le esperaba, y como continuaba no muy alejado de Steve, éste pudo escuchar lo que seguía diciendo — A veces me trata como un niño — ahora se quejó con su amigo.

—Eres un niño, Peter — el otro chico le respondió con gracia.

—Cállate, Ned. Hay que apresurarnos a entrar — fue lo último que escuchó porque los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

 

Steve volvió su mirada discretamente hacia el auto, y se encontró con que aquel hombre esperaba a que su hijo entrara, pues no le había quitado la mirada, o eso suponía Steve, porque el desconocido llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol. Pero Steve lo supo, no importa qué edad tenga Mary, seguramente seguirá siendo un padre protector y cursi. Lo importante a saber también, es que tendría que disfrutar lo mejor posible los momentos que ahora compartía con ella, antes de que llegue a la adolescencia y también se queje por “tratarla como una niña”. Suspiró con cansancio sólo de imaginarse lo difícil que sería cuando ese momento llegara.

Debería de irse ya, sino llegaría tarde el primer día de trabajo, y ¿qué diría eso de él? Nada bueno, eso es seguro. Ahora tendría que conseguir otro taxi. Giró, justo poco antes de que el hombre en el auto cerrara la puerta, compartieron una mirada, pues el desconocido se había quitado las gafas. El contacto visual duró escasos segundos, pero tal vez más de lo que se considera casual, de cualquier modo, en cuanto terminó, el hombre cerró la puerta y el auto avanzó. Algo llamó la atención de Steve, quizás ese sujeto le parecía conocido, o simplemente atractivo. ¡Alto!, eso no, qué tontería. ¿En qué pensaba? Lo que debería de pensar era sólo en conseguir un taxi y llegar a su trabajo.

 

***************

Después de su primer día como profesor de gimnasia, Steve podría platicarle a Mary que de hecho fue un tanto divertido. Trabajar en una _elementary school_ le iba perfecto, el horario le permitía salir a tiempo para pasar por Mary a su escuela, además es un trabajo de cinco días a la semana, lo que le dejaría el fin de semana para dedicárselo por entero a su hija. Tenía que agradecerle de nuevo a Sam por ayudarle a conseguir este empleo.

Ahora esperaba que todo haya salido bien en cuanto a Mary. Ya había llegado y esperaba por ella dentro de la escuela, cerca de la salida. Lo habían acordado, Mary no saldría sola, la dejarían ir sólo en compañía de Steve, lo cuál a él no le parecía descabellado, Mary era una niña, y ahora estaban en Nueva York, el lugar era una locura, sólo quería protegerla.

Momentos después Mary aparecía, corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa, de inmediato platicándole cómo había ido su día, lo asombroso que fue. Steve escuchaba con atención, sólo desviando su mirada de ella cuando tuvo que volver a mostrar su identificación y permiso a las personas de seguridad para dejarlo salir junto con Mary, aun así ella no había dejado de hablar.

 

—Y en una de mis clases hay un chico súper cool — había continuado Mary — Además fue muy lindo conmigo, aunque me hablaba como si yo fuera un bebé, pero me dijo que yo era muy inteligente.

—Bueno, eso es cierto — le dijo Steve, contento de que Mary haya disfrutado su primer día de clases.

—¡Es él! — de repente señaló emocionada, elevando un poco la voz. Steve siguió a dónde señalaba, no muy lejos de ellos, de hecho el chico también escuchó a Mary y ahora les miraba con una tímida sonrisa.

—Hey Mary — saludó el chico, deteniendo su paso.

—Papá, él es Peter, el chico cool — Mary seguía entusiasmada. El joven sonrió con lo que dijo Mary. Steve le miró…, era el chico que vio en la mañana.

—¿Qué tal, señor? Soy Peter Stark — el chico se presentó con timidez con Steve.

—Soy Steve Rogers, padre de Mary — estrechó la mano que el joven le ofreció.

—Mary es impresionante, muy inteligente — Peter comentó.

—Y todavía no te he dicho esto, papá — intervino Mary, más emocionada — ¡Su padre es Tony Stark! Por ello Peter es cool e inteligente, su padre también es súper cool y súper inteligente.

—Oh — Steve murmuró, mientras pensaba. ¿ _Stark_? ¡Oh! _Stark Industries._ Tony Stark, el empresario, inventor, genio, billonario, filántropo. Es por ello que cuando lo miró en la mañana llamó su atención, sólo que no pudo reconocerle en seguida, fue porque ya lo había visto en fotografías cuando Mary investigaba de personas con un intelecto enorme, ya sea cómo inspiración, o para cuando había necesitado sentirse más _normal_.

—Si quieres te presento a mi padre, Mary — propuso Peter, dedicándole una sonrisita tierna a Mary, incluso hacía su tono de voz más suave. A eso se había referido su hija cuando dijo que le hablaba como bebé.

—¡Sí! — la niña respondió de inmediato.

—No, Mary — sin embargo, Steve le dijo, tratando de calmar la euforia de ella — No hay que causarle molestias a Peter y a su padre.

—No será ninguna molestia — aseguró el chico — De hecho, mi padre está aquí, sólo acompáñenme.

 

Mary saltó emocionada. Tanto ella como Steve siguieron con la mirada a dónde había señalado Peter hace un momento. Tony Stark estaba recargado en un auto, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, vestido de traje sastre, con zapatos impecables, las mismas gafas de sol que en la mañana y con su cabello castaño perfectamente bien peinado. Steve de pronto se sintió tan mal vestido, al menos había tomado una ducha rápida cuando terminó de dar clases y se cambió el uniforme por unos jeans y una playera lisa. Cuando estuvieron frente a él, el sujeto se quitó las gafas y les miró con curiosidad, para luego mirar a su hijo interrogante.

 

—Hola, papá — le saludó Peter con simpleza, luego le señaló a ambos — Te presentó a Mary, y él es su padre Steve.

—Steve Rogers, es un placer — Steve le tendió la mano.

—Tony Stark — estrechó su mano, en un agarre firme, pero todavía había duda en su mirada.

—Papa, Mary cree que eres cool — anunció Peter, entonces Tony desvió la mirada de Steve para mirar a Mary con una sonrisa.

—¡Súper cool! — reafirmó ella —

—¿En serio? Eso es agradable — Tony le dijo a la niña — ¿Estudias aquí, Mary?

—Sí.

—Entonces debes de ser impresionante.

—Gracias — le respondió con una gran sonrisa — Pero usted es increíble. Leí que a sus cuatro años armó su primer circuito. Y a los 17 ya se había graduado del MIT. Ahora toda la vanguardia tecnológica que crea. Es genial.

—Mary y yo compartimos una clase. Me dejó asombrado — confesó Peter.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — cuestionó Tony, con interés.

—Siete.

—Aguarda — Tony se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo — Creo que me mostraron la prueba que te hicieron para ingresar a la escuela. Mary Rogers, siete años, te ofrecieron beca completa, ya que fuiste brillante.

—¿Usted vio mi prueba?

—Sí, fue algo asombroso, así que me la mostraron — le explicó Tony — Yo dono mucho dinero a esta escuela, así que les gusta mostrarme cuando pasa algo extraordinario.

—Esto es emocionante — Mary exclamó, provocando una risita de ternura en Peter y Tony.

—Sí, pero ya debemos irnos — Steve le dijo — No hay que quitarles más su tiempo a Peter y al señor Stark.

—Awww — soltó, desanimada — Fue un placer conocerle, señor Stark. Adiós, Peter.

—Hasta luego, fue un placer conocer a ambos — se despidió Steve.

—Igualmente — le dijo Tony, mirándole y sonriéndole ladinamente.

 

* * *

 

—Tienes una fan más — le dijo Peter, cuando la niñita junto con su padre ya se habían alejado lo suficiente.

—Una adorable fan — opinó Tony — Bien, sube al auto.

—Ah, invité a Ned.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Dijo que no tardaba, se quedó hablando con un profesor — Peter volteó a todos lados buscando a su amigo, quien afortunadamente ya venía, antes de que su padre comenzara a desesperarse — Aquí viene.

—Hola, señor Stark — le saludó el simpático chico.

—Hola, Ned. Al auto — pidió de prisa. Una vez adentro y ya avanzando volvió a hablarles — ¿Y qué tal el regreso a clases?

—Bien, normal — respondió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando por la ventana.

—¿Sólo bien? — dijo Ned, con gracia — Si estabas feliz porque tienes dos clases junto a Liz — Peter giró a mirarle con advertencia, cosa que hizo a Tony reír, cómo si no supiera por quién suspira su hijo.

—Así que Liz…, de nuevo — Tony les miró divertido.

—Peter todavía no se anima a invitarla a salir — continuó Ned, importándole poco la vergüenza de su amigo.

—Porque sé que me rechazara — Peter murmuró, evitando hacer contacto visual con alguno de los dos.

—Pero le agradas.

—Como amigo — hizo un leve puchero, Tony sonrió por su gesto — Y no es necesario que sigamos hablando de esto.

 

Soltó una leve risita, dejando de lado el tema y también dejando a los dos chicos hablar otras coas sin que él ya interviniera. Hablaban de sus clases, de los profesores, Ned de pronto volvía a molestar con el tema de Liz, Peter se molestaba infantilmente, entonces hablaban tonterías y reían. Tony suspiró al tener que escuchar las tonterías de adolescentes que decían. Ésa era la parte más difícil de la paternidad, la adolescencia de su hijo, con sus enamoramientos, inseguridades, tonterías e indisciplina. Querer ayudarlo con sus problemillas adolescentes y recibir un “ _ya no soy un bebé”_ como respuesta. No importa qué tan brillante sea su hijo, igual le pegará esa etapa odiosa. Aunque después de todo, Peter no era tan rebelde, tenía buenos amigos, no era tan grosero. Es un buen chico, a pesar de que no fue fácil crecer en el ambiente en que vivían, teniéndolo a él como padre. Luego de haber cometido algunos errores, Tony lo enmendó, y ahora está orgulloso de su hijo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo cortito para comenzar. En los siguientes capítulos se aclararán más cosas, como… ¿Sharon de mamá de Mary? ¡Ajá! Recuerden que a mí no me gusta hacerle bashing a ningún personaje, por lo que se explicará la situación de Sharon más adelante.
> 
> Mi idea es hacerlo un fic de máximo 10 capítulos, claro, si es que les va gustando la historia. Después de Stupid Youth, me prometí no hacer otro longfic jajaja, sino me tardó los años xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas personas que me siguen ya saben que soy madre, así que si este fic se torna demasiado cursi, ya saben por qué <3 jajaja :3

—Buenos días, papá — Peter llegó al comedor, donde Tony ya llevaba varios minutos mientras bebía café y leía las noticias desde su tablet.

—Hola — alzó la mirada para saludarle también. Peter dejó su mochila en una de las sillas y siguió caminando hasta el refrigerador. Tony volvió a centrar su mirada en la tablet, pero sólo hasta que Peter volvía a la mesa, colocando un vaso de jugo y pretendiendo tomar la caja de rosquillas que estaba frente a Tony — No — le dijo, alejando la caja de las manos de su hijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Desayuna bien, no dulces o porquerías.

—Pero si tú… — comenzó Peter, mirándole con ese gesto de berrinche mientras hacía un ademán entre las rosquillas y Tony, pero ya no siguió hablando.

—Anda, ve a prepararte algo. Tienes tiempo — tomó su taza para dar un sorbo más de café, sin dejar de mirar como Peter fruncía los labios, y le miraba cómo si en verdad estuviera molesto.

—Agh, está bien — se quejó y volvió al refrigerador. Tony sonrió y continuó en lo suyo.

 

Terminó de leer las noticias y le dio un vistazo a su agenda. Bien, tenía unas cuantas cosas importantes qué cumplir, pero si no surgía nada más durante el transcurso del día, tal vez tendría tiempo de trabajar libremente en su taller.

Peter volvió a la mesa, sentándose frente a él, y Tony miró su plato para asegurarse de que se había preparado algo adecuado y no haya terminado por hacerse unos waffles nada saludables. Pero estaba bien, Peter se había preparado unos huevos revueltos, y eso supuestamente es un buen desayuno. Aunque el vaso de jugo igual le molestaba un poco; era jugo natural el que tenían en la casa, pero aun así, ¿cuántas naranjas no había en ese jugo? ¿6, 7? Demasiada azúcar, aunque fuese natural. La próxima vez le diría que sólo bebiera medio vaso de jugo, y más agua natural. Y de pronto Tony frunció el ceño, algo que siempre hacía al darse cuenta de cómo estaba tan al pendiente de lo que Peter comiera, a qué hora se durmiera, y demás cosas para que estuviera completamente sano. Tony comía lo que fuera, dormía muy poco y la mayoría de los días se desvelaba, bebía unos cuantos tragos de alcohol al menos un par de veces por semana; pero ese era su problema, ¿cierto?, a su hijo tendría que cuidarlo.

 

—¿Irás tarde al trabajo? — Peter le preguntó.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Sigues aquí.

—Te estoy esperando — se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose más en su silla. Peter le miró confundido.

—¿Para?

—Te acompañaré a la escuela.

—¿Otra vez? — ahora su mirada se tiñó de sorpresa.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? — estrechó un poco sus ojos, lo que hizo que Tony enarcara una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Suelo hacerlo, ¿lo olvidas?

—Pero sólo algunas veces, y definitivamente no dos días seguidos.

—Me da la gana hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Y si me sigues mirando así te castigaré.

—Nunca me castigas — le desafió, pero no en serio — Yo nunca me meto en problemas.

—¿Ah no? Cuando ibas en secundaria, ¿cuántas veces no arruinaste el laboratorio de la escuela por estar haciendo tus propias cosas en lugar de seguir las indicaciones del profesor? ¿Y todas las veces que me llamaron porque siempre llegabas tarde aún cuando te dejaba puntualmente en la entrada, pero tú te escabullías e ibas a tontear por los alrededores antes de entrar? O cuando-

—Ya entendí — le frenó, con una risita — Aun así nunca me castigaste.

—Pero ahora sí lo haré — le miró serio, aunque bien sabía que Peter sabía distinguir cuando era verdadera molestia y cuando no — Te quitaré la computadora, el celular, los videojuegos, y no saldrás con tus amigos. E investigaré de qué otras formas castigar a un hijo adolescente. Pero por ahora, ve a cepillarte los dientes para ya irnos y que no llegues tarde.

—¿¡Ya es tarde!? — se levantó de la silla casi de un salto, no se molestó en ver la hora y se echó a correr para ir a cepillarse los dientes. Tony soltó una leve risita al verlo. Todavía no era tarde.

 

******************

Happy ya les había estado esperando en el auto, por lo que salieron en seguida. Peter se dedicó a prestarle atención a su teléfono celular luego de la primera vez que sonó avisando de un mensaje, seguramente se comunicaba con sus amigos, ya que en momentos sonreía luciendo divertido. Como sea, Tony no tenía interés de ver las tonterías que se compartían para hacerse reír y pasar el rato. Él sólo miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana, o sino se alisaba el saco y se arreglaba los puños de la camisa. Cuando el auto ya se estaba deteniendo, Peter guardaba finalmente el celular.

 

—Adiós, papá. Te veré más tarde — comenzó a despedirse, inclinándose hacia Tony para darle un leve abrazo.

—Pórtate bien, no hagas nada estúpido. No seas como yo, se mejor

—¿Cada día me lo tienes que recordar?

—Es para asegurarme de que lo escuches, a veces eres muy distraído — le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, Peter le sonrió.

—Adiós, Happy.

—Adiós.

 

Peter tomó su mochila y salió del auto. Tony también salía casi enseguida de él, no le dijo nada, sólo se recargó en el auto. Peter lo notó, se giró a mirarle notablemente curioso, pero Tony sólo le sonrió luciendo lo más casual posible, por lo que su hijo siguió su camino hasta entrar a la escuela. Hasta ese momento, Tony miró discretamente a su alrededor, y luego al reloj en su muñeca, para después pasear casualmente su mirada por las personas que estaban cerca.

 

—¿Todo bien, jefe? — Happy le cuestionó, asomándose por la ventana del auto.

—Sí — fue todo lo que le contestó, por lo que el otro hombre asintió.

—De acuerdo.

 

Apretó los labios y por un momento se movió incómodo. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Perdiendo el tiempo parado ahí esperando algo estúpido. Debió de irse luego de ver a Peter entrar a la escuela, no quedarse y creer que podría haber la casualidad de encontrarse con el hombre de ayer, ese que Peter le presentó, el padre de Mary. ¿Con qué propósito esperaba verle? Ni siquiera intentaría un _movimiento_ con él. Una regla autoimpuesta fue no involucrarse con ninguna madre, padre o tutor de algún compañero de Peter. No hacer las cosas incómodas para su hijo era de sus prioridades. Además ni siquiera sabía si ese hombre estaba casado, o tenía novia, podría estar nada interesado en los hombres, sin mencionar que se veía notablemente más joven que él. En serio, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Era hora de meterse al auto e ir a trabajar y dejar esto de lado. Pero mientras se lo estaba planteando, frente a dónde él estaba, pero varios pasos alejados, se encontró con los ojos curiosos de Mary que ya le miraban. Tony le hizo un ademán de saludo y con ello la niña le sonrió y notó que le dijo algo a su padre, así el hombre llevaba su mirada hasta él. Un par de segundos después, ambos estaban caminando hacia él. Tony hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar salir su sonrisa coqueta, había quedado claro que no intentaría nada, además Mary estaba ahí.

 

—Buenos días, señor Stark — Mary le saludó, todavía sosteniéndose de la mano de su padre — Sólo vine a saludarle aunque mi papá me dijo que no lo hiciera. Debo de entrar rápido, ya no hay mucho tiempo. ¡Adiós, papá!

 

La niña habló con tanta prisa que Tony apenas atinaba a elevar ambas cejas por lo que escuchó. Mary casi corrió hasta entrar a la escuela y Tony todavía desconcertado volvió su mirada a Steve. El hombre lucía mucho más desorientado y al mismo tiempo avergonzado por lo que su hija dijo, incluso un rubor apareció en su cuello. Tony se le quedó mirando, como esperando una explicación en lugar de subir al auto e ignorarle. Pero también le pareció tan curiosa la vergüenza reflejada en Steve, era extraña de ver en un hombre como él; el tipo era alto, musculoso, su espalda era tan ancha, y aquella barba que adornaba su rostro le terminaba por dar un toque intimidante…, o lo sería, de no parecer ahora mismo casi un tomate. Aun así el sujeto era increíblemente guapo. Maldición, no debería de pensar más en ello.

 

—¡Lo siento! En realidad yo no…. No me malinterprete — el tomate habló, parecía desesperado — Yo no le dije a Mary que no le saludara, lo que le dije fue que no hay que molestarle.

—No me molesta — le fue sincero, ahora que le aclaraba la situación — Ella puede hablarme cada que me vea, si así lo quiere. ¿Bien?

—De acuerdo. Gracias — pareció mucho más tranquilo, pero todavía se notaba algo avergonzado — Aun así procuraré que no le incomode.

—Nada de eso. Puedo ver que tu hija tiene modales, no podría incomodarme.

—Eso es porque suele demostrar más sus modales con las personas que admira, como usted — Steve lucía más tranquilo, y junto con ese comentario, hizo que Tony sonriera — Y también con su madre y conmigo — oh…, así que sí es casado.  

—¿Carácter fuerte?

—Muy fuerte — Steve soltó una risita, y Tony quiso desviar la mirada para no seguir encontrándolo más atractivo, pero definitivamente no haría eso — Y sospecho que se pondrá peor ahora que vivimos aquí. La mayoría de la gente es…, no sé cómo explicarlo, ¿agresiva?

—Consecuencia de vivir en Nueva York. Aunque es normal que tu hija tenga ese carácter, ya que es increíblemente inteligente. Los niños así desarrollan una personalidad fuerte muy pronto — le sonrió ladinamente.

—Sabe de lo que habla, ya que usted es un genio, y su hijo también, ¿no es así? Debió de ser más fácil para usted criarlo.

—Nada fácil, en realidad. Pero he aprendido algunas cosas, así que cuando quieras podría compartirte un poco de eso, Steve Rogers.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias. — ahora Steve también le sonreía — Fue agradable verle de nuevo, señor Stark.

—Tony, sólo Tony — le pidió, mientras estrechaban sus manos como despedida — Y opino lo mismo, Steve.

—Hasta luego, Tony.

 

Así como Steve se giró para comenzar a caminar y alejarse, Tony también se giró pero para meterse al auto. Trató de lucir lo más natural posible, se le daba bien, pero Happy ya lo conocía, por lo que desde el espejo retrovisor le dio una mirada con una chispa pícara, Tony le respondió enarcando una ceja. El auto se puso en marcha y ninguno de los dos comentó nada. Para que el trayecto no fuera incómodo y Tony pudiera parecer más desinteresado, fingió perder el tiempo en su celular, cuando en realidad estaba intentando no pensar en nada respecto a Steve. Tarea difícil, pues el hombre tenía una sexy voz, linda sonrisa, ojos en un azul pálido que le hacía que tuviera una mirada suave, ese cabello rubio oscuro, y por supuesto que un cuerpo soñado. Un momento, eso no era todo, sino que también parecía que su personalidad es linda, cosa que no resulta ser atractivo para Stark, pero esta vez consideró que esa personalidad contrastaba con la apariencia más desafiante que poseía, y era interesante. Por ahora no estaba seguro, no conocía a Steve Rogers en realidad, y probablemente ni pueda conocerlo. Tuvo que recordar que está casado. No vio ninguna sortija, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera junto a la madre de su hija. Definitivamente tendría que dejar de pensar en él.

 

* * *

 

 

En cuanto regresaron de la escuela, Mary había sacado de su mochila un par de libros nuevos, de los que le vino platicando todo el camino. La niña ocupó la mesa de centro en el living, y ahí se quedó comenzando a revisar uno de los libros. Steve ocupó uno de los sofás para hacerle compañía a su hija, mientras él se dedicaba a planear sus siguientes clases; como qué rutina de entrenamiento sería la siguiente, ir cambiando para que fuese sencillo para los chicos y no se aburrieran, y también tenía que planear las temporadas y cuánto tiempo se dedicarían a tal deporte, lo bueno era que la escuela contaba con el material y el espacio adecuado para practicar varios de ellos.

Luego de varios minutos, Steve miró el reloj en pared, y como Mary estaba muy entretenida en sus libros, decidió que él se encargaría de preparar lo que necesitaban. Fue a la habitación de Mary para elegir un conjunto de ropa más cómodo junto con unos zapatos deportivos y una gorra, después de tomar una pequeña mochilita que no le estorbaría, fue a la cocina a llenar una botella de agua y meterla ahí.

 

—Mary, es hora. Vete a cambiar, ya dejé lista tu ropa sobre la cama.

—Está bien — cerró su libro y fue a la habitación.

 

Mientras Mary se arreglaba, ahora Steve preparó su pequeño bolso que se llevaría al gimnasio. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, salieron del departamento y se fueron caminando, pues el lugar donde se reunían los scouts no les quedaba lejos, afortunadamente. Mary había querido entrar a los scouts, y Steve no se opuso, parecía una buena opción para que su hija tuviera una distracción independiente de la escuela, además podía convivir con más niños de su edad, podía divertirse y hacer amigos. Llevaba unas cuantas semanas, por lo que todavía no tenía su uniforme, pero ya había hecho amigos y parecía pasarla bien. Y ese momento en el que su hija estaba con los scouts, Steve iba al gimnasio; se había inscrito al más cercano del punto de reunión de los chicos exploradores, para estar a tiempo cuando tuviera que pasar a recogerla.

 

—Oye, ¿recuerdas que ya hemos tenido varias veces la charla de que a veces tenemos que cuidar nuestras palabras? — Steve recordó un asunto que tenía que hablar con Mary.

—Sí. Es porque podemos llegar a ser groseros. No quieres que sea grosera con nadie — ella le dijo, en su tono un poco aburrido.

—Exactamente. ¿Y qué pasó esta mañana cuando saludaste al señor Stark?

—Nada, sólo le saludé — se encogió de hombros.

—¿En serio? Recuerda qué más le dijiste.

—Ah, ¿qué tú no querías que lo saludara? — dijo con naturalidad — Me pareció extraño, porque siempre me dices que debo responder cuando alguien me saluda, y el señor Stark me estaba saludando de lejos, así que lo correcto era ir y responderle, pero tú no querías.

—No, Mary. En ningún momento te dijo que no lo saludaras — le aclaró, poniendo su voz un poco más seria — Es a lo que quiero llegar, tus palabras no fueron las correctas y entonces se prestan a malinterpretaciones. Se pueden crear todo tipo de malentendidos.

—¿El señor Stark se molestó?

—Lo parecía, hasta que le aclaré las cosas.

—Lo siento, papá — agachó un poco la mirada — ¿Ya no podré hablarle?

—Él dijo que puedes hacerlo — le sonrió, y así su hija también lo hizo.

 

*****************

Al parecer había sido un día agotador para Mary, ya que quedó dormida antes de que Steve pudiera pedirle que recogiera todas las cosas que había dejado regadas por el living. Steve la arropó y, con un suspiro resignado, se puso a levantar el desorden que Mary creó en la casa; levantó la ropa regada por el suelo, ordenó los libros y cuadernos, colocó la laptop en su lugar, y llevó los trastos sucios a lavarlos. Cuando terminó fue al sofá, también se sentía un poco cansado, pero aún no tenía sueño, era demasiado temprano para él. Consideró mirar un poco de televisión, pero en realidad nunca encontraba algo que llamase su atención. Entonces se quedó un momento así, sólo estando ahí sentado, en silencio, pensando en su día. Todo había ido bien, Mary seguía sin quejarse de la escuela, él había tenido otro buen día en el trabajo y había conocido a otros profesores, sus vecinos eran amigables y no hacían algún escándalo en la noche que pudiera interferir en el sueño de su hija, estaba agradecido por ello. El único _inconveniente_ que había ocurrido fue el que involucró al señor Stark y lo erróneo que dijo Mary. Steve se sintió en un verdadero apuro en ese momento, no podía recordar bien si es que hasta tartamudeó cuando los grandes ojos de Stark le miraron fijamente, demandando una explicación sólo con un gesto. El hombre era intimidante. Tony Stark podía pasar rápidamente de una vibra de soberbia, a sonreírle amablemente a una niñita, y seguidamente mirarle de tal forma severa que sintiera que podría destrozarlo fácilmente. Steve había escuchado casi nada acerca de Tony Stark, pero sabe bien que se dice mucho de él, sobre todo por su carácter y personalidad _algo_ complicada. Así que el hombre no sólo atraía miradas por su físico e intelecto, sino también por su personalidad. Seguramente le pasaba a muchas personas, el sentirse atraídas como un imán hacia él, y por ello fue inevitable que Steve también lo sintiera, pero jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta.

Movió las manos un tanto inquieto pensando en lo que quería hacer, pero seguramente no había nada de extraño en ello, así que fue por la laptop. Cuando estuvo encendida, fue al navegador y tecleó el nombre de Tony Stark. En los primeros resultados de la búsqueda apareció _Stark Industries,_ y después diversas imágenes de Tony. Abrió una de las imágenes para poder mirar con detenimiento como no se atrevió a hacerlo cuando lo tuvo frente a él. Su atención viajó casi inmediatamente a los ojos de Tony, ojos grandes de un color miel, el pensamiento que Steve tuvo fue que eran unos ojos preciosos, pero prefirió no darle mucho peso a ese pensamiento. En aquella fotografía, el cabello castaño del hombre estaba peinado hacia atrás, y volviendo a bajar su mirada se topó con la afilada nariz, y más abajo los labios delgados, enmarcados por la característica barba de candado; y por supuesto vestía un traje. Steve cerró la imagen y volvió a los resultados de la búsqueda. Abrió el sitio de _Stark Industries,_ echó un vistazo a la descripción o presentación y también a las creaciones que se mostraban, estaba lleno de términos que Steve no podía comprender bien, ya que todavía era pésimo con todo lo de vanguardias tecnológicas. Después fue a abrir otros enlaces, como blogs, páginas, sitios de noticias. Algunos se centraban en las invenciones de Tony Stark, otros de la caridad en la que se involucraba, y lamentablemente en la mayoría hablaban de su vida privada. Todo tipo de excesos, le tachaban de egocéntrico y mal padre, e incluso se burlaban de cuando dejó la industria armamentista. Tenía demasiados años de eso, pero Steve recuerda todo el escándalo que generó, él no comprendió por qué criticaron tanto al hombre en ese tiempo, le pareció incluso tan imprudente que hablaran así de él justo después del secuestro que Tony sufrió. En todo lo que estaba leyendo, cuando llegaban a hablar del secuestro, era poca información, sólo lo que se reveló y lo poco que Stark habló al respecto. A Steve le parecía que no hacía falta más información para saber que fue algo terrible, que seguro dañó tanto psicológica como físicamente a Tony. No deberían de especular al respecto, tampoco de los demás aspectos de su vida. Muchas cosas no las leyó porque las consideró como meros chismes. ¿Por qué la mayoría de los medios estarían más interesados en especular y criticar respecto a la vida sexual de Tony Stark, en lugar de hablar de todos los eventos de caridad en los que se involucra, su fundación y demás donaciones que hace? Le molesto un poco. Es decir, él mismo no conocía a Tony, pero era notorio que es más que un par de escándalos estúpidos.

Apagó la laptop cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, ahora sí debería de ir a dormir si pretendía descansar lo suficiente. Sólo tenía que ir a cepillarse los dientes, ponerse el pijama y asegurarse de que había puesto correctamente la alarma. Al meterse a la cama llegó a él el pensamiento de que tal vez mañana se encontraría de nuevo con Tony, e inconscientemente sonrió. No entendió bien el por qué sonreía al pensarle, no podía ser que con sólo dos encuentros fugaces y unas pocas palabras intercambiadas pudiera comenzar a llamar su atención. Además era tonto el considerarlo, pues no era cualquier persona, se trataba de Tony Stark. Si Steve hiciera a un lado su timidez e iniciara a pretenderlo, era ingenuo creer que podría tener una oportunidad. En verdad detestaba que a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido siga conservado algo de ingenuidad. Debía concentrarse en Mary, en todo lo que pudiera hacer feliz a su hija y que viviera bien. No quería perder el tiempo pensando en cosas imposibles para él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Este día, Steve salió minutos antes del gimnasio, por lo que llegó por Mary con los scouts antes de que hayan terminado por completo sus actividades. Cuando llegó al parque donde se reunían, y vio que todavía tenía que esperar, se acercó un poco donde un pequeño grupo de madres también esperaban. Saludó cortésmente a las mujeres y se recargó en un árbol detrás de ellas a seguir aguardando. Fingió que no notó cuando un par de ellas giraron a mirarle, era algo que siempre pasaba y que le incomodaba, sentía que otros padres le daban esas miradas mientras lo juzgaban, como si no pudieran creer que puede ser un buen padre. Tal vez era una tontería, cosas que sólo él se imaginaba, pero seguía sintiendo lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de un grupo de padres, sobre todo cuando eran puras mamás. Era tan sencillo volver a sentirse inseguro, casi vulnerable. Sólo la sonrisa de Mary, los abrazos que le daba y las palabras cariñosas que compartían, hacía que se sintiera seguro de que lo está haciendo bien en su rol de papá.

Un par de minutos después ya habían terminado con su actividad y Mary corría hasta él. Luego de unos cuantos abrazos, Steve le decía que ya era hora de ir a casa, pero una de las mujeres que estaban ahí le detuvo. La mujer se presentó formalmente con él, era madre de una de las niñas de los scouts, y aparentemente de las amigas de Mary, ya que las dos niñas comenzaron a conversar y juguetear mientras ellos hablaban. La señora le dijo que sería cumpleaños de su hija y tenía una fiesta planeada para mañana, por supuesto quería hacerle saber que Mary estaba invitada. Inmediatamente Mary le miró con sus ojos suplicantes, haciendo su mueca chantajista, pero Steve no estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea por dos razones; primero, tendrían que asegurarle que sería confiable, y segundo, sería mañana, es decir en viernes, y ese día es el evento en la escuela de Mary, una especie de ceremonia donde después de su primera semana en la escuela daban la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y se hablaba de cómo se habían sentido con el programa, y también dirían otras cosas para que se interesaran más en la escuela, conocieran a otros profesores y su trabajo, etc. Pero su hija seguía mirándole con esos ojos de cachorro, y tuvo que decirle que no estaba seguro, y entonces, antes de que apareciera el rostro triste de Mary, su amiguita también se unía a dedicarle una mueca tierna y suplicante, pidiéndole que la dejara asistir. Tomó la invitación que la mujer le tendía, agradeciéndole el gesto y se despidieron. Le dijo a Mary que ya lo hablarían al llegar al departamento.

 

—Entonces, ¿si puedo ir? — y por supuesto, fue lo primero que preguntó Mary cuando dieron un paso dentro del departamento — Por favor, por favor.

—Mary — suspiró mientras su hija se colgaba de su brazo y le miraba inocentemente — Mañana también es el evento en la escuela — le recordó. Llegó al living casi cargándola, dejó las mochilas y luego hizo que ambos se sentaran en un sofá.

—Pero no es a la misma hora — hizo un leve puchero.

—No sabemos a qué hora terminará — Steve se sentía un poco mal, ya que era bueno ver como a Mary le gustaba convivir cada vez más con niños de su edad. Quería que su hija se divirtiera como la niña que es, y no sólo pensar en la escuela — Bien, si no termina muy tarde el evento en la escuela, te llevo a la fiesta.

—¡Sí! — su sonrisa volvió, y le dio un abrazo — ¿Puedo ver una película?

—Claro.

 

Steve se quedó en el sofá junto a su hija, pues pensó en descansar un momento porque seguro mañana será agotador, tenía muchos deberes. Iría al trabajo, y luego tendría que salir casi corriendo para llegar puntualmente al evento con Mary, para después irla a dejar a la fiesta y luego regresar por ella, sin mencionar que Sharon le había hablado hace un día para decirle que era probable que ese fin de semana pudiese ir a ver Mary; no le había comentado aún a su hija, ya que no quería ilusionarla si no era seguro que vería a su madre. Y todavía había más, pues la última vez que habló con Sam, éste también le había dicho que le visitaría, y si Sam venía, Natasha y Bucky también lo harían. Bueno, aún esperaba alguna confirmación de cualquiera de ellos. Y como si lo hubiese invocado, su teléfono celular comenzó a llamar, cuando miró el nombre de Sharon en la pantalla, se levantó del sofá y fue a su habitación a responder.

 

—¿Hola? — habló suave, aunque seguramente el ruido de la televisión no dejaría que Mary escuchase.

— _Hola, Steve. ¿Cómo estás?_ — sí, ahí estaba la voz de Sharon.

—Muy bien, ¿qué tal tú?

— _Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo está Mary?_

—Excelente.

— _Qué bien. Muero por verla_ — se escuchó un suspiro, Steve sabía que era sincera.

—¿Podrás venir mañana?

— _Sí, iré. Me dieron libre todo el fin de semana y espero pasarlo con ella —_ se escuchó más emocionada — _Pero no sé si decirle de una vez, ya sabes, puedo asegurarle ahora que la veré mañana, pero a último momento me pueden llamar por una emergencia y no lograré llegar como se lo prometí_ — su voz se apagó un poco, triste.

—Sabes que lo entiendo, Sharon — le dijo, con su tono comprensivo — Qué tal si lo dejamos así, todavía no le decimos nada, y si mañana logras llegar, que sea una sorpresa para ella, ¿eh?

— _Sí, creo que es lo mejor_ — soltó otro suspiro, pero se escuchó más tranquila — _Por cierto, Sam me habló y me dijo que también estará por allá, y después Natasha también me marcó y me dijo que le gustaría que cenáramos todos juntos. Quiso que yo te lo dijera._

—Porque seguramente planea que sea en mi departamento, y sabe que si me lo dices tú accederé más fácil que si ella me lo dijera — dejó salir una risita.

— _No sabía que ese era su malvado plan. Sólo me pareció que sería lindo reunirnos los cuatro_ — también se escuchaba algo divertida.

—Me parece bien. Le hablaré para decírselo.

— _De acuerdo. Entonces te veo mañana._

—Nos vemos.

 

Volvió al living con su mejor expresión de _no hay nada fuera de lo normal_ para no tener a Mary indagando, pero ella todavía parecía entretenida en la película, y había adoptado una posición incómoda en el sofá, con los pies en el respaldo y la cabeza casi colgando del asiento, pero con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

 

—Siéntate bien — Steve le pidió cuando se sentó a su lado.

—No.

—Siéntate bien — le volvió a pedir, pero esta vez mientras le daba un ligero golpecito en el estómago con uno de los cojines del sofá.

—¡Oye! — Mary sonrió y se movió los suficiente para alcanzar otro de los cojines y arrojárselo con toda su fuerza, golpeando a Steve en la cara con ello. Comenzó a reír, pero seguía sin cambiar su postura.

—Con que sí, ¿eh? — hizo los cojines a un lado para acercarse a Mary y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. Su hija se retorcía entre risas, y Steve logró acomodarla adecuadamente en el sofá, pero continuó con las cosquillas un poco más, sonriendo, hasta que Mary traía el rostro rojo de tanto reír — ¿Ya te sentarás bien?

—Está bien — tomó una profunda respiración para responder, quedando en su rostro una gran sonrisa. Steve la despeinó un poco más sólo para seguir jugando.

—¿Quieres palomitas de maíz?

—¡Sí!

 

Fue a la cocina a preparar las palomitas de maíz, y mientras estaban listas también le hizo una llamada rápida a Natasha para decirle que estaba de acuerdo con la cena que tenía planeada. Su amiga se escuchó entusiasmada, diciendo que tenían mucho de que hablar, y luego se despidieron. Vació las palomitas de maíz en un bowl y se las llevó a Mary. Steve se quedó pensando, seguramente Natasha era la que tenía mucho que decir, porque Steve no tenía muchas cosas nuevas qué contar desde la última vez que se reunió con sus amigos. Podía decirles que todavía no se adapta por completo al caos de Nueva York, que no entiende por qué las personas son tan groseras y parecen ir con tanta prisa siempre, que el tráfico le parecía un dolor de cabeza, que estaba muriendo de nervios el primer día de escuela de Mary, que le gusta su trabajo de profesor de gimnasia, pero lo que no le gusta es que hay una profesora en la misma escuela donde trabaja que ha comenzado a coquetearle y eso le hace sentir incómodo. Tal vez no les contaría eso último, sino no podría detener la ola de burlas que sus amigos le harían, o no dejarían de animarle a que le corresponda y la invite a salir, aun cuando saben que a él no le interesa nada de eso, no le interesa ninguna persona. ¿Qué más podría contarles de relevante? Probablemente ellos también llenarían de preguntas a Mary, de cómo la ha pasado y ella respondería con todos los detalles emocionantes, incluso puede que mencione que conoció a Tony Stark, que por cierto Steve ya no volvió a encontrarse con él ni ayer ni hoy, y no es como si lo hubiese estado esperando, porque estaba consciente de que era un hombre muy ocupado y quizá ni lo vuelvan a ver.

******************

Al día siguiente, la rutina por la mañana de Steve había ido como siempre. Mientras estuvo en el trabajo, no pudo evitar mirar constantemente su reloj, al pendiente de cuánto tiempo faltaba para ir con Mary. También, durante el transcurso de su mañana, había recibido llamas de sus amigos confirmando que se verían ese día; esa también sería una sorpresa para Mary, ver a Sam, Natasha y Bucky, lo bueno era que le agradaban sus amigos, y cómo no hacerlo si la conocen desde el día en que nació. Eran parte de su pequeña familia.

Terminó su última clase y rápidamente se puso a recoger todo el equipo que se utilizó, llevándolo a la bodega para luego correr a la ducha. Había llevado otra ropa para después cambiarse y no ir tan informal con su sudadera y jeans desgastados al evento con Mary; simplemente una camisa, pantalones y zapatos. Estaba saliendo, cuando recibió la llamada de Sharon.

 

— _Ya estoy frente a la escuela, al parecer aun no comienza nada_ — le dijo Sharon, después de saludarse. Steve sonrió luego de soltar un suspiro, era bueno que sí vería a Mary.

—Yo voy en camino — dijo a la vez que paraba a un taxi — Te llamo en cuanto llegue.

— _Prefiero esperarte, aquí, afuera, justo en la entrada._

—Muy bien, te veo en pocos minutos.

 

Saber que Sharon ya estaba ahí le trajo algo de tranquilidad. Contempló su reloj una vez más, y vio que iba con tiempo. Todo iría bien. Sonrió e intentó relajarse en el asiento del taxi durante el trayecto. Al llegar pudo ubicar desde lejos a Sharon, ya que estaba justo a un costado de la entrada de la escuela. Ahí estaba, en un traje sastre gris con falda y usando unos pequeños tacones y llevando un bolso, así Steve supo que fue bueno que él intentara no ir tan informal. Sharon también le miró cuando ya caminaba hacia ella, y se sonrieron.     

 

—Hola — le dijo ella cuando los dos se abrazaron para complementar su saludo — ¿Vienes directo del trabajo?

—Sí, no me da tiempo de ir al departamento a dejar esto — señaló con un poco de pena su mochila — ¿Entramos?

—Claro

—Le dije a Mary que me esperara cerca del auditorio para encontrarnos — le comentó mientras iban entrando — Le alegrara tanto verte.

—Estoy ansiosa por verla — suspiró junto con una sonrisa — Siento como si tuviera demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que la vi.

 

Caminaron junto a las demás personas que también llegaban o que ya se dirigían hacia el auditorio. Sharon miraba a su alrededor, conociendo la escuela, mirando curiosa a los demás chicos que parecían ser alumnos, tal vez porque eran adolescentes y otros mayores. Claro que sabía qué clase de escuela era, pero era la primera vez que estaba en ella para darse cuenta en nuevo ambiente en que ahora está su hija. También para Sharon había sido una cuestión difícil el decidir qué sería lo mejor para Mary, apoyar por completo su elección con todos los medios que sintieron, la incertidumbre de saber si todo iría bien para su hija. Las veces que hablaron durante esa semana, y Sharon preguntaba cómo iba Mary en la escuela, Steve le aseguraba que todo marchaba bien, que su hija estaba feliz. Y ahora ya estaban cerca, pudieron ver que Mary ya esperaba sentada en uno de los escalones, aparentemente sin notarlos todavía a ellos, pero sólo por un momento, porque cuando sus ojos los captaron, su gesto de asombro se distinguió, para luego ser remplazado por una enorme sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro, sin poder apartar la vista de Sharon.

 

—¡Mamá! — se levantó de un brinco, sin desvanecer su sonrisa. Sharon avanzó más de prisa hasta que ya estaba delante de ella, agachándose para poder abrazar a su hija.

—Hola, cariño — le dijo, todavía sin soltarla — Te extrañé tanto.

—Yo también te extrañé — Mary también seguía aferrada al abrazo, así que Steve les dio ese momento.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido aquí, con todos estos cambios?

—Estoy bien — le respondió con su sonrisa, aunque las dos parecían que querían derramar algunas lágrimas, eso enterneció a Steve — Me gusta esta escuela, es bonita y no hay más preguntas tontas de cuánto es 2+2, o 3x5.

—Qué bueno, mi amor.

—Deberíamos de ir a tomar un lugar — Steve interrumpió, pero miró la hora y que ya lucía lleno el auditorio — Y en un momento seguimos conversando.

—Sí — Mary tomó la mano de ambos antes de entrar a la sala.

 

No tardó en comenzar todo cuando tomaron su lugar. Hubo presentaciones de los profesores, la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, destacando qué es lo que les hacía merecer un lugar en aquella escuela. Mary resultaba ser el alumno nuevo más joven, y cuando hablaron de ella se podía ver el asombro en los rostros de varios asistentes. Después de hablar de los nuevos alumnos, hubo otras palabras y entonces mencionaron a las figuras que hacían donaciones a la escuela y proyectos que ahí se llevaban a cabo. Algunas de esas personas estaban presentes y también tomaron su lugar al frente junto con los profesores y directivos. Por supuesto nombraron a Anthony Stark, y Steve lo miró caminar hasta ahí, luego notó que Mary se inclinaba para decirle algo a Sharon, aunque él no escuchó. Entonces ahora habían comenzado a explicar los proyectos en los que trabajaban cada profesor o división, para que los alumnos se interesaran en formar parte. Stark también habló, explicando qué tipo de proyectos son los que él tiene interés de financiar. Y así varios fueron hablando. Por supuesto que Mary se vio entusiasmada en todo club de matemáticas.

Al finalizar, salieron con calma del auditorio. Mary les hablaba de lo que le había interesado, pero sabiendo que tiene el fin de semana para pensar si quiere formar parte de alguno de los clubes que llamaron su atención.

 

****************

Tony esperó a que se vaciara un poco más el auditorio para salir. Iba junto a Peter, pues ya que estaba aquí, ambos regresarían juntos a casa. Al salir de la sala, pudo observar a Steve Rogers con su adorable hija. Mary parecía muy centrada en lo que hablaba, mientras tomaba de las manos a Steve y a una mujer. Era una imagen familiar muy bonita, porque de inmediato pensó que esa mujer era la madre de la niña, por la forma dulce en que la miraba y le sonreía. Incluso la sonrisa en el rostro de Steve era más alegre, casi adorable. Tony pensó si era buena idea acercarse a saludar ahora que los había visto y estaban cerca uno del otro, o mejor fingir que no los vio para no interrumpir tan bonita escena. Cuando estuvo más cerca y alcanzó a escuchar que Mary le llamaba _mamá_ a la mujer que les acompañaba, confirmando su sospecha, se decidió por fingir que no los miró, y comenzó a caminar más lento para evitar encontrarse más cerca de ellos.

Al llegar a casa, Peter había ido inmediatamente a su habitación y Tony optó por ir a cambiarse de ropa; dejar de lado el traje de tres piezas para ponerse una camiseta y unos jeans, algo más cómodo y adecuado para ir a trabajar al taller. Pero antes de dirigirse allí, le pidió a Jarvis (su AI) que le recordara a Peter que debía de comer algo, pero que no le permitiera tomar de sus rosquillas.

Por mucho tiempo tuvo la costumbre de que no prestaba atención a cuánto tiempo se la pasaba trabajando en su taller, hubo ocasiones en que se mantuvo despierto más de dos días seguidos, y lo constante era también saltarse comidas y evitar sus deberes en Stark Industries. Incluso cuando Peter era un bebé, Tony siguió haciendo lo mismo, tomó de un tiempo que cambiase sus hábitos. Actualmente prestaba más atención al reloj, pedía a Jarvis que le informara si todo seguía en orden con Peter, y procuraba dar unas vueltas dentro de la casa para verificar con sus propios ojos que las cosas marcharan bien.

Había estado trabajando por al menos tres horas cuando pensó que sería buena idea ir a echar un vistazo a la casa, pero curiosamente Peter había ido al taller a verle. Tony dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo cuando miró a su hijo acercarse a él.

 

—Papá — el chico parecía vacilar.

—¿Sí?

—Hay una fiesta, de un chico de la escuela, y ya sabes…, me preguntaba si podía ir — jugaba con las mangas de su suéter, mirándole entre atento e ingenuo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes?

—No estaba seguro de querer ir, pero estaba hablando con Ned y decidimos ir. De hecho, el chico es vecino de Ned, así que si nos aburrimos o se hace muy tarde, podría quedarme en su casa.

—Bien — le dijo, luego de evaluarlo un poco con la mirada. Peter pareció relajarse considerablemente y sonrió — ¿A qué hora te irás?

—Ahora. Primero acompañaré a Ned a comprarse un nuevo sombrero.

—De acuerdo. Dile a Happy que te lleve.

—Ok, gracias — volvió a sonreírle, decidido a marcharse.

—Hey — Tony le detuvo cuando estaba por girarse — No olvides el móvil, y si te llamo quiero que me contestes.

—Sí.

—Nada de alcohol — advirtió con seriedad. Peter le asintió — Nada de drogas.

—Sí, papá — rodó los ojos — ¿Es todo? — Tony le negó.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra charla de sexo seguro?

—¡Papá! — lució escandalizado, y se ruborizó muy rápido.

—Oye, no sé qué es lo que pueda pasar mientras estás allá, y a tu edad, todo lo que puedes sentir y las cosas que pueden llegar a pasar, prefiero que lo sepas y que no olvides lo importante que es usar protección y lo primordial; el consentimiento.

—Papá, yo ni siquiera… agh… ¡Está bien! Lo entiendo.

—Bueno, ve a divertirte.

 

Tony le sonrió, aunque Peter le miró más como un berrinche antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse con su rostro todavía completamente rojo. Su hijo aún era joven, pero estaba en plena adolescencia y más valía tenerlo bien informado, ¿cierto? Infinidad de locuras que se hacen en esa etapa, tenía que advertirle del riesgo para que Peter fuera con cuidado, no prohibirle que viviera.

Así que entonces estaría solo en la casa. Podía seguir trabajando, pasar toda noche en el taller, pero extrañamente ya no le apeteció hacer eso. Comería algo, tomaría una ducha, y después vería qué hacer para aprovechar el viernes en la noche.

 

*************

 

Sharon había sorprendido a Mary con un par de obsequios cuando volvieron al departamento y los sacó de su bolso. Su hija estaba tan contenta y disfrutando de la compañía de su madre que Steve pensó que quizá ya se había olvidado de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiguita, pero se equivocó, Mary le comentó a Sharon y después le preguntó a Steve si ya podía ir a dicha fiesta. Así que los dos la llevaron, le dijeron la hora en que pasarían por ella y volvieron al departamento. Los dos estuvieron conversando muchas más cosas acerca de Mary, y de cómo habían estado los dos, entre algunas banalidades. Luego fueron a la cocina y prepararon algo para tener listo cuando sus amigos llegaran.

El día estaba siendo tan agradable, Steve sentía una extraña tranquilidad. Ver a Mary feliz siempre le provocaba aquello, y el pasar tiempo con Sharon también le parecía agradable, ellos seguían siendo amigos, compartían algo hermoso; su hija, y eso hacía que Steve también apreciara su compañía. Pronto irían a recoger a Mary de la fiesta, y sus amigos llegarían. Su familia estaría completa, compartiendo un momento simple, casi improvisado, y aun así no podía parecerle más perfecto.

Casi eran las siete cuando Sam, Natasha y Bucky llegaron juntos al departamento. Fue un momento de puros abrazos y exclamaciones alegres por poder reunirse todos luego de un tiempo. Sin embargo tuvieron que interrumpir ese momento, pues debían de ir a recoger a Mary, entonces Steve y Sharon salieron, dejando el departamento en manos de sus amigos.

Mientras regresaban ya con Mary, ninguno le dijo nada, sería otra sorpresa. Fue hasta que abrieron la puerta y lo primero que Mary vio fue a los tres terminando de acomodar la mesa. No dudó en acercarse a saludarles con una sonrisa, y desde luego que ellos le llenaron de abrazos.

 

—Mírate, Mary, cada día más linda — Natasha le dijo.

—Lo sé — Mary le respondió, con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Dónde estabas? — Sam le cuestionó.

—Fui a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿Y qué tal la pasaste? — ahora Bucky le hablaba.

—Bien, fue divertido. El payaso no era gracioso, pero hubo brincolin y dos piñatas.

—Eso se escucha bien — Sam le dijo, Mary asintió — Pero espero que traigas todavía un poco de hambre porque trajimos comida.

—Bien, pero… — dudó un poco cuando ya se sentaban a la mesa.

—No te preocupes, cariño — Natasha le hablo, al tanto de lo que le inquietaba a Mary — No hay nada con carne — Mary le sonrió, y tanto Steve como Sharon dieron un respiro tranquilo. Afortunadamente sus amigos habían recordado que Mary no comía ningún producto animal, ya que lo consideraba algo terrible. Estaban agradecidos por haber tomado en cuenta la comodidad de Mary al estar conviviendo todos juntos.

—¿Entonces te gusta la escuela nueva? — Bucky continuó preguntando mientras se servían la comida.

—Sí, mucho — sonrió — El único inconveniente es que los bancos son muy altos para mí.

—¿Esos profesores sí te agradan?

—Ajá. También mis compañeros, aunque todos son grandes, algunos me hablan.

—Parece que te va bien, qué bueno — Natasha le dijo, sonriéndole.

—Además conocí a Tony Stark, ¿verdad, papá? — giró a mirarle. Todos también le miraron con un gesto levemente sorprendido, esperando su confirmación.

—Es verdad. Su hijo va en una clase con Mary, y-

—Peter. Me cae bien — interrumpió Mary — Él nos presentó con su papá.

—Vaya.

 

Continuaron conversando, y así la cena estuvo llena de charla y más risas por comentarios que todos expresaban. Pero como había sido un día muy movido para Mary, casi al terminar de cenar, había comenzado a bostezar con cansancio, y sus párpados parecían pesarle. Sharon quiso ser quien la arropara, así que llevó a Mary a su habitación mientras los demás quedaron recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

 

—¿Y a ti cómo te va en tu nuevo empleo, Steve? — Sam le preguntó.

—Bien. Es genial porque el horario me permite dejar y recoger a Mary de la escuela con tiempo.

—Es increíble que ella la esté pasando bien con todos estos cambios — Natasha comentó.

—Me sorprende lo rápido que se adaptó a todo — Steve suspiró — Es un alivio ir viendo que fue una decisión correcta.

—Es lo que ella necesitaba — Bucky le dio un apretón en su hombro.

—Sí — sonrió ladinamente.

—Oye — Natasha bajó un poco más su tono de voz — Tengo una pregunta tonta.

—Dila.

—¿Tony Stark es tan guapo en persona como dicen? — preguntó con su mismo tono bajo. Bucky y Sam quisieron soltar una risa, pero la retuvieron al saber que Mary estaba durmiendo.

—¿Qué? — y Steve se puso nervioso ante el cuestionamiento. ¿Pero por qué se ponía así?

—Sólo responde qué te pareció ahora que ya lo viste en persona — pidió Bucky.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te dije, tengo curiosidad por todo lo que dicen. No es lo mismo en verlo en televisión que en persona, ¿no? — Natasha le aclaró, al parecer divertida, seguro había notado la vergüenza en Steve.

—Él es amable — Steve dijo, pero sabía que esa respuesta no les bastaría — Es más bajo de lo que me imaginaba.

—¿Qué tanto?

—No mucho, sólo había pensado que era más alto — se encogió de hombros — Me llega por aquí — señaló a la altura de sus cejas.

—¿Pero sí es súper guapo? — insistió Natasha.

—Supongo que sí es atractivo — intentó lucir lo más desinteresado posible. Los tacones de Sharon se escucharon, y Steve volteó para verla salir del pasillo, esperando que sus amigos terminaran sus cuestionamientos sin sentido.

—Quedó completamente dormida — Sharon les dijo, con un suspiro también agotado.

—¿Saben qué estaría genial? — Sam preguntó — Poder ir a tomar unos tragos, todos juntos.

—Ah, sí — Bucky estuvo de acuerdo. Natasha también asintió.

—Ustedes pueden hacerlo — Steve les recordó.

—Hey, si en verdad van, ¿por qué no vas con ellos, Steve? — Sharon le dijo — Yo me quedo a cuidar a Mary.

—No te preocupes, yo me quedo y ustedes cuatro pueden ir — Steve le propuso, entonces Sharon le hizo una leve señal para que se retiraran un poco para hablar.

—En serio, si quieres ve con ellos — Sharon insistió — Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Mary ahora que puedo, incluso estar a su lado mientras duerme. De hecho quiero llevarla conmigo a pasar el resto del fin de semana a casa de mis padres, ya sabes, ellos también quisieran verla, bueno, si no tienes ningún inconveniente.

—Claro que no tengo inconveniente — le aseguró — Pero tienes que planteárselo a Mary.

—Lo sé, quería decirle desde hoy, pero cayó dormida — suspiró con una leve sonrisa — ¿Hay problema en que yo pase la noche aquí?

—Ningún problema — ambos se sonrieron suavemente — ¿Segura que no quieres ir con ellos?

—Ve tú, yo estoy cansada.

—De acuerdo.

 

*************

El bar más cercano estaba a 20 minutos y ninguno tuvo problema en ir a ese. Sólo querían unos cuantos tragos mientras conversaban tonterías como cuando eran más jóvenes, un ratito de tranquilidad para no pensar en su vida tediosa de adultos que llevaban la mayor parte de la semana. Además, habría que aprovechar, pues no sabían que tan pronto volverían a lograr reunirse todos.

El lugar estaba lleno, pero al menos habían alcanzado una mesa. Ordenaron su primera ronda de bebidas y la conversación todavía era _normal_ , hablando de sus trabajos y sus compañeros. En la segunda ronda ya comenzaron a hablar de los mucho que se habían extrañado, sin llegar a sonar tan sentimentales, pero igual no era incomodo hablar de ello con sus amigos. Steve conocía a esos sujetos desde hace años, se sentían como cientos; a Bucky lo conocía desde su infancia, a Natasha la conoció en el colegio, y a Sam cuando estuvo en el ejército. Con todos había compartido mucho, se conocían demasiado bien, así que sabían que al decir que se extrañaron era genuino.

Steve decidió invitar la tercera ronda de tragos, así que se levantó para ir hasta la barra. Notó que ya se sentía más relajo, y sin desvanecer su sonrisa, le pidió al bartender los tragos correspondientes, y él quedó ahí esperando recargando los codos en la barra. Miró alrededor, comprobando que el bar ya se había llenado un poco más, incluso en la barra todos los bancos estaban ocupados, teniendo que estar muy pegado a uno de los clientes para poder hacerse un lugar al ir por su pedido. Optó por disculparse de antemano con el sujeto a su derecha por invadir su espacio. El hombre traía una sudadera negra con el gorro puesto, y unas gafas con el cristal claro, pero Steve pudo distinguirlo muy bien al estar tan cerca, y cuando ese sujeto también le miró, supo que también le reconoció por la sonrisa que le dirigió.

 

—Señor Sta-

—Shht — le susurró junto con el ademán de silencio, siendo discreto, antes de que Steve pudiera decir su nombre. Stark seguro estaba queriendo pasar inadvertido, por eso su facha — Graciosa coincidencia, Steve — murmuro con una sonrisa, llevándose su trago a los labios.

—Bueno, estoy aquí por unos amigos — soltó una risita. En eso el bartender le tendió dos tragos.

—En seguida te doy los otros dos — le dijo el bartender.

 

Steve asintió y tomó los tragos, dándose vuelta para ir a dejárselos a sus amigos, que seguían conversando entre risas relajadas. Las manos no le temblaban, pero podía sentir que su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más de prisa desde que se dio cuenta de que el sujeto en la barra era el señor Stark y había estado tan descuidadamente pegado a él. Cuando dejó los tragos en la mesa, sus amigos le miraron con curiosidad, probablemente su cara era un poema.

 

—¿Por qué esa cara? — cuestionó Bucky, tomando uno de los dos tragos que trajo.

—Me encontré con Tony Stark — susurró, para que ellos también entendieran que no habría que hablarlo en voz alta.

—Oh, ¿y qué con eso? — Sam se encogió de hombros, y los otros dos también parecían relajados, sin entender por qué Steve parecía tomarle tanta relevancia.

—Nada, sólo… Nada — intentó relajarse al igual que ellos, porque él ni siquiera entendía su comportamiento. Natasha le miró fijamente antes de entrecerrar un poco los párpados, y luego sonrió casi maliciosamente.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a que venga? — su amiga le propuso.

—Oye, sí — Sam estuvo de acuerdo, y Bucky se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que quiera — trató de librarse de ello.

—Tú pregúntale — le dijo Bucky — Porque si ya se vieron y no le dices, parecerás grosero.

—Bien, iré por lo demás y le preguntaré — accedió.

 

Al darse la vuelta para volver a la barra, se sintió más nervioso, aunque mentalmente se estaba repitiendo que Tony le diría que no, eso es, rechazaría su invitación, se despedirían cortésmente y ya.

Al estar frente a la barra, volvió a colocarse a un costado de Tony, aunque ya se habían hecho más espacios. Stark volvió a echarle una mirada y le sonrió, el bartender le entregó los otros dos tragos, le pagó, tomó un respiro y se giró hacia Tony.

 

—Tony — le llamó como el mismo Anthony Stark le había dicho que le llamara, éste le miró — ¿te gustaría venir conmigo y mis amigos?

—Oh — apenas murmuró, mirando hacia donde Steve apuntó discretamente. Rogers se dio cuenta que sus amigos seguían en lo suyo, sin estar al pendiente de lo que él estaba haciendo. Tony parecía evaluar la situación. Steve sabía que diría que no, sólo se estaba tomando su tiempo para rechazar cortésmente — Está bien — sin embargo le respondió, y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Steve sin haberla podido detener.

 

 

  


End file.
